SGU 3 Years
by celticsouthern
Summary: What happens after the series ended?
1. Chapter 1

Lt. Matthew Scott did not know what he had expected when he went into stasis with everyone else on the Destiny save Eli, but as he opened his eyes, he was surprised to feel like he was just waking up from a good nights sleep. What surprised Matt even more then the wake up process of the stasis pods was who was waiting for him as he stepped out.

They say that time will change a person; this was very true when it came to the man that now stood in from of Matt.

It only took two days for Eli to figure out that he would not be able to fix the stasis pod. He was simply missing the necessary parts. Not all was lost though. The entire time Eli had been working on the pod, he had also been formulating an idea for getting extra power while the ship was in FTL. Now with only five days left before he would either have to kill himself or let the rest of the crew float in space for thousands of years, Eli was ready to test his plan.

Lowering the components that absorbed energy when Destiny flew through stars, Eli waited to see if Destiny could absorb the energy produced from its own wake while flying in FTL.

At first nothing happened. This left Eli, not only depressed, but completely hopeless that he would live to see his next birthday. Sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, Eli thought of all the things that he would have like to have done and seen before he died.

With those thoughts still running through his mind an hour later, Eli almost jumped out of his skin when the monitor gave off a soft chime. Practically leaping over to the console from where he had been sitting, Eli read the words that were being displayed on the screen before him.

His idea had worked, but not nearly to the level that he had been hoping for. Taking in energy from its own wake, Destiny would be able to sustain a single life for the next three years, and since Eli had figured out how to replicate food from the chair room, he would be able to stay alive and continue working for the entire time that everyone else was in stasis.

There was one small problem, by replicating food in the chair room, Eli would be using up a little too much energy. This meant that more then likely, the ship would jump out of FTL just before reaching the next galaxy. The crew still might end up staying in stasis longer then three years, only instead of thousands of years it would be hundreds.

Looking at the screen, Eli realized that he needed help. It was then he remembered the long-range communication stones. Going to the room where the device was kept, Eli sat down, wrote a quick note telling whomever he swapped with to not wander, and placed a stone on the flat panel.

When Major George Hiller first found himself sitting in a chair on the Destiny, he thought that he had somehow been knocked unconscious and was dreaming. He had wanted to go to the Destiny using the communication stones, but the program was placed on hold for the next two and a half years. He was never told why, but he was one of the last individuals to touch one of the stones before he was transfered.

Looking around, he saw a note that had obviously been written quickly, lying on the table. Telling George to not wander to much and where to find things like a bathroom, food, and water, the note covered everything that he wanted to know except for one thing: what the hell was he doing on the Destiny and whose body he was in.

Stepping out into the hallway, George walked around exploring until he found a surface that would reflect his image. What he saw was a young man in his mid twenties, clearly over weight and in need of a haircut and shave. He had a kind round face and from what George could tell by looking at the shirt, a good sense of humor.

Not knowing what else to do, George decided to exercise a little. He did not know what his host body would want him to do, but George had a routine and right now he would usually be releasing some stress at the base gymnasium. Besides, George figured that it wouldn't hurt the guy.

When Eli first arrived on Earth, he was nowhere near where he thought he would be. On an air force base in North Carolina, it took Eli about thirty minutes to find someone who was willing to let him call General O'Neill. Of course, as soon as he got in contact with the general, things moved at a surprisingly rapid pace.

Soon Eli was talking with other scientists whom would be able to help him figure out a way to prevent the Destiny from drifting through the void of space.

Major Hiller was enjoying looking around the area while exercising a little, when he suddenly found himself again on Earth. Taking a moment to get his bearings, George was not surprised to find that he was no longer in North Carolina, what was a surprise was that he was now sitting across a desk from General O'Neill. "Enjoy your adventure?" The general asked with a smile.

Having heard the general had a good sense of humor, something that most other men of his rank, Hiller had found, did not, he decided to say, "Well sir, the travel time wasn't too bad, but the distance was ungodly."

Snorting at the ridiculousness of the statement, Jack asked, "You know that all of this is top secret?"

"Of course sir."

"Good. Now what would you say to getting a transfer to a unit that will be using the communication stones on a longer term basis then just a few hours like before?"

"I don't understand sir."

"Eli, the young man that you exchanged consciousnesses with, was able to find a way to keep one person alive on the Destiny for the next three years while it is between galaxies, but like most people, would not be able to spend the entire time by himself on the ship. People who are much smarter then me want Eli to be able to spend some long term periods of time here on Earth. Because of this, we are going to need someone who is willing to spend that time on Destiny."

"What will be expected of me, and how will I eat?"

"Eli has figured out a way to produce food from the ship, of course it will only be stuff like rations, but it will keep you alive."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean like rations?"

"You know, has all the essential vitamins and minerals and other necessities, but no flavor or anything else that would entice a person to eat it."

"And how long will the exchange of consciousnesses take place?"

"More then likely, you will spend about three to five days there, and then spend about two or three days here."

"So I will actually have my weekends off?" George asked in a sarcastic tone. "That will be a change of pace."

Trying to keep from smiling, Jack only asked, "So what do you say? Would you be willing to do this?"


	2. Chapter 2

Eli had never felt so sore in his life. Gone for all of a day, and the guy who had taken control of Eli's body had decided that he was going to put Eli's body through the paces. Laying on his bed, Eli wondered if the same guy would be the one who would take on this assignment.

After a few hours of thinking about nothing but the wonderful effects of ibuprofen and other pain relievers, Eli knew that he had to get up so he could get the area of the Destiny that the soldier would be inhabiting ready. Groaning, Eli slowly got up from where he was laying and headed for the chair room. Putting in some calculations, Eli watched as blocks of a brown substance appeared in the chair. It always surprised him how much the stuff looked like the rations that they had brought from Icarus Base. Now he just had to prepare the water filtration system.

The crew had never known about the system when they were awake. Eli had come across it when he was looking for ways to produce food. Eli could not help but smile and remember all the trouble that the crew had gone through so that they could have water.

Having finished making all the preparation, Eli decided to take a walk around the ship. Without even realizing, Eli found himself standing in front of the stasis pod that Chloe was in. Smiling to himself, Eli knew that for some reason only Chloe would understand why he was doing this, leaving and allowing someone else to take his body and watch over the sleeping crew for most of the next three years.

Touching the glass, Eli turned and left the room and headed for the observation deck. Looking out at the infinite of space, he wondered if the Ancients realized what would happen to the Destiny, and if they planned it that way all along. That they themselves would never actually come to the Destiny, but the people after them would. But, then from what he had heard about the Ancients, they were not a group who really deserved the power and knowledge that they had achieved. Whenever the Ancients were described to Eli, Dr. Rush would always come to mind.

After a while of watching the ship move forward, Eli turned away from the railing and headed for his room. He wanted to put a few more things in order before the next day, because he was going to be leaving his body for the next five days.

George was a little surprised when he arrived on the Destiny. Not because of where he was or that their was a long note on the table in front of him, what surprised him was the Keno that was floating a few feet in front of him. Having heard of Eli's obsession with documenting everything with the Kenos, George figured that it must have something to do with this fact.

Picking up the note, George began to read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_I know that this will be a little while before we both become accustom to this new living situation, but try not to do anything to crazy with my body. Don't worry about your own body, I will be practicing yoga every day. The food is not exactly the most appealing, but it will not go bad and is stored in the room next to where you will be sleeping. You don't need to worry about water; there is a filtration system that will provide fresh water. I can't think of anything else that you might need to know, but if you would not mind, please keep the Keno on. I would really like to know what happens while I'm on Earth. If you have any problems just leave a note for me. _

_Eli_

Looking up at the Keno, George could not help but smile. Grabbing the controller, Hiller headed out of the communication stones room. He decided that he would put Eli's body through the paces before he had lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt watched as Eli moved around the room going from stasis pod to stasis pod, making sure that each person was not having trouble going through the waking up process. Matt would not believe the grace that Eli was moving with if he did not also see the physical changes that Eli had gone through. Taking a few more minutes to clear his head, Matt watched as Eli moved to help one of the scientist as they awoke.

Finally feeling that his head was fully clear and accepting what his eyes were conveying, Lt. Scott grabbed hold of one of Eli's arms as he was passing and asked, "Eli, what in the world happened to you?"

Smirking, Eli answered, "Major George Hiller and his friend Major Mark Johnson."

It had been about a month since Eli and Hiller had started swapping back and forth between Earth and the Destiny, yet as much as Eli enjoy his time on the Destiny, Eli always looked forward to returning to Earth where he could talk to someone who could then respond. Of course, he would then end up looking forward to returning to the Destiny so that he could work in peace.

Currently on Earth, the military had moved Eli to the SGC's base in Colorado called Cheyenne Mountain. Eating in the mess hall, Eli was still getting use to the way everything seem to taste slightly different, when an officer sat down at the table across from him.

"So you must be Eli." He stated searching Eli's eyes.

"Can I help you?" Eli asked. When the guy continued to simply look into Eli's eyes, "You know, that is really creepy, what you are doing. And by the way, who are you?"

Seeming to suddenly realize what he was doing the man said, "I'm Major Mark Johnson. George and I went through boot camp together and have been friends ever since." Offering his hand, "I wanted to meet the guy who would be walking around in my buddy's skin the majority of the time."

Taking the hand and shaking, Eli looked around the room only to find that it was all but empty. Not knowing what the major wanted, Eli asked, "Was there anything else that you wanted?"

"Yah, I wanted you to go to the gym with me so that we could get to know each other. George is a good friend, so I want to know the guy using his body."

"Okay, but I'm not really the gym type." Eli said nervously.

"Dude, you might not be the gym type, but I know that George would kick my ass if I didn't get his body to the gym. Besides, look at yourself, your not exactly you."

Looking down at the his body's hands, Eli noticed that they were much larger then his own, and thinking about it, he did notice that the shoulders he was using were wider then his. In fact, Major Hiller was in every ways larger then Eli save for Eli's gut.

"Is that why every time I return to the Destiny, my body feels like it is going to fall apart?"

Pulling Eli to his feet and steering him towards the door, Major Johnson said, "When you get into a rhythm of doing something on a regular basis, you tend to continue doing it. George probably is just doing something that I know he enjoys with all the free time he has."

A few minutes later, Mark was putting Eli with the paces of a light workout. What surprised Eli the most though was how much his body seem to get into the work. Within a few minutes, he was sweating and moving more weight then he ever had before.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months had pasted since Major Hiller had started to swap with Eli on a regular basis. While he enjoyed going to the Destiny and exploring the ship, he always liked it when he was back in his own body. His buddy, Mark, had made sure that Eli was keeping his body in shape, but it was obvious that he didn't get a descent workout when Eli was on Earth. On top of that, George was getting sick of the ration like food that he had to eat, so when he was on Earth, George made sure he had some food that tasted good.

Listening to Mark talk about Eli, it was obvious that Eli was a good guy and though he didn't care for exercise, was willing to workout since it was not his body. Hiller found it interesting though, that Mark was having to drag Eli to the gym less and less. Relaxing after doing some bench presses, George wondered what Eli was doing back on Destiny, and if Johnson's influence here on Earth was having any affect.

Matt walked over and put his hand on Eli's shoulder. Everyone was either fully awake or shaking off the last off the hibernation sleep. Coronal Young had asked Matt to get Eli to report to him when he was no longer needed by the rest of the crew.

"Eli, the coronal wants to see you. Is everyone awake enough to take care of themselves."

Looking around at the last members of the crew that had been in stasis, Eli thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, I think so. Go and tell Dr. Rush that I will see him in a little while, could you just make sure to come and get me if there are any problems?" Though it came out a question, it was obvious from Eli's tone, he expected nothing else.

As Eli left the room, Mat for the first time noticed that he was no longer wearing his old jeans, t-shirt, sneakers and sweatshirt. Eli was wearing fatigues and combat boots. As Eli turned the corner out of Matt's sight, Matt realized that Eli probably would not be able to fit in them anymore.

Eli was getting use to it, coming back to his body and being sore from head to toe. What surprised him though was the fact that when he came back this time, even sore, he was restless. Getting up out of the bed that he had been lying in, Eli went for a walk around the ship. Within a few moments though, Eli was jogging down the corridors.

Arriving at the observation deck, Eli was surprised by two things, he was only slightly winded and he was not as sore having stretched and worked his muscles. At first he was not sure how he should interpret what his body was telling him; after all, he had never done any real exercise in his life other then the little yoga on Destiny or the workouts in Major Hiller's body. Leaning against the rail on the observation deck, Eli thought about his times on Earth and wondered what the major was doing while here in his body.

Becoming restless again, Eli decided to take a jog up to the bridge of the ship. Once he had arrived though, Eli could not bring himself to stop. Continuing down the corridor, Eli kept jogging until he finally wanted to just drop onto his bed and not move for two weeks, but within an hour, Eli was feeling better and headed off to do some work for the scientists back on Earth.


End file.
